Perasaan Terpendam Part2 (Ku Baca di Buku)
by Miyuki4382
Summary: "Kubaca di buku...", "Bantu Aku!", "INOOO?", "Kenapa memangnya? Aku juga manusia kan?". Akankah perasaan mereka tersampaikan? ataukan takdir berkata lain?


" **PERASAAN TERPENDAM"**

TITLE : Perasaan Terpendam Part.2 ( _Ku Baca di Buku_ )

AUTHOR : Amaya Miyuki - Nadia Azzahra ( _kekasih naruto_ )

GENRE : Friendship, Romance, Sad/Hurt, etc

RATE : T

LENGTH : Chaptered

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

CAST : Hampir semua tokoh yang ada di Anime Naruto

DATE : Rabu, 17 Juni 2016/19:23

A/N : Hay minna-san.. Konbanwa, O genki desu ka? Nani ga hoshii no desu ka? Aku kembali dengan sambungan fic. Shikamaru ku. Apa kalian sedang menunggunya? ( _Reader:TIDAK_!) Hadehhh~~ .. langsung saja lah.. ne~ douzo minna...

******TIDAK SUKA? TIDAK USAH BACA!********

Disebuah perpustakaan yang sangat besar ditengah desa Konoha terlihat banyak sekali buku dan juga orang-orang yang membaca buku. Termasuk seorang lelaki berbaju pendek bernama 'Sai', dia tengah duduk sendirian membaca buku yang berjudul 'Berbagai Cara dan Alasan Seseorang Berbohong'.

' _Jangan menatap orang yang sedang ada didepan mu karena kemungkinan besar dia akan menyadari kalau kau sedang berbohong. Cobalah untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. Jika sudah terlanjur ketahuan berbohong, maka lebih baik tinggalkan saja dia dan berusahalah untuk tidak bertemu dengannya dalam beberapa waktu.'_

"( _BDH_ ) Kalau begitu, berarti kemarin Shikamaru sedang berbohong."

' _Beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan seseorang berbohong: 1)Ada suatu masalah yang besar; 2)Ada rahasia yang tidak bisa dia beritahukan pada siapapun, baik itu rahasianya ataupun rahasia orang lain; 3)Tidak ingin orang yang dicintai atau dibencinya mengetahui kebenaran yang sedang terjadi padanya; 4)Tidak ingin malu; 5)Tidak ingin dikucilkan, dijauhi, dibenci, ataupun ditertawakan karena suatu hal; 5)Dan masih banyak lagi. Dikarenakan keinginan dan kebutuhan setiap oirang itu berbeda-beda maka alasan-alasan maupun faktor yang mengindikasikan kebohongan, tidak bisa dipastikan dengan mudah dan butuh kajian lebih lanjut.'_

"( _BDH_ ) oohh~~ Jadi begitu ya? Mungkin Shikamaru malu kalau rahasianya terbongkar, semua orang mungkin akan geger jika dia ketahuan mencintai kaka dari Kazekage Sunagakure. Lagipulakan dia sangat cuek dan sering sekali bertengkar dengan Temari. Da—( _terkejut_ )"

Sai terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalinya, suara yang selama bertahun-tahun ini sudah menghantui pendengarannya. Suara-Yamanaka Ino!

"Memangnya hari ini tidak ada misi ya?"

"Hmmm begitu lah, hari ini aku, _'Free'_..( _tersenyum ceria_ )"

Temari berjalan beriringan dengan Ino sambil bercanda dan tertawa, mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Sai didekat mereka. Itu karena setelah melihat Ino, Sai langsung bersembunyi dibawah kolong meja perpus. Entah kenapa Sai merasa melakukan hal yang selama seperti yang dilakukan Hinata setiap kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Awalnya dia tidak menyadarinya dan tidak perduli, tapi semakin lama hal itu semakin membuatnya benar-benar grogi setiap kali bertemu dengan Ino. Akhirnya dia menyadari kalau dia memang jatuh cinta pada Ino, meskipun saat itu dia masih belum tahu alasan dia mencintai Ino. Setelah dia berpikir keras sebenarnya apa alasannya mencintai Ino, dia akhirnya hanya mendapatkan jawaban Ino sangat cantik dan kuat, Ino sangatlah feminim, Ino memiliki gaya berpakaian yang sama dengannya, Ino mempunyai rambut yang indah dan kulit kuning langsat yang sangat bagus menurutnya. Hingga sekarang dia masih bingung, kenapa hal yang sangat kecil seperti itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang?, tapi jika dia melihat Hinata, alasannya jadi cukup jelas. Hinata mencintai Naruto yang tidak tampan, bodoh, heboh, ceroboh, kurang perhatian, jahil, dan banyak lagi, tapi Naruto memiliki tekad yang sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari shinobi manapun di dunia shinobi ini. Jadi dia simpulkan bahwa mencintai seseorang itu tidak membutuhkan alasan yang besar melainkan hanya butuh alasan kecil yang berarti besar bagi kehidupannya. Semenjak dia menyadari hal itu Sai mulai mencari cara untuk mendekati Ino dan setelah kemarin bertemu dengan Shikamaru sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Dan Sai pikir rencananya akan berhasil 100% dengan kemungkinan hambatan luar 20% ditambah 10% hambatan dari penolakan Shikamaru, tapi karena sekarang ada Temari yang bisa digunakan untuk menghapus hambatan penolakan Shikamaru yang sebanyak 10% tadi, jadi kemungkinan berhasilnya menjadi 80% tanpa pengurangan kemungkinan kegagalan.

' _tok.. tok.. tok..' (pintu diketuk)_

"Siapa itu? Shikamaru coba lihat diluar ada siapa! ( _berteriak_ )"

Yoshino Nara, ibunya Shikamaru berteriak meminta Shikamaru mengecek seseorang yang ada diluar rumah.

"Aku lagi mencuci piring bu!"

Shika berteriak dari dapur dan mengatakan kalau dia sedang sibuk. Jadi Yoshino yang sedang makan cemilan di ruang makan pergi ke ruang tamu untuk mengecek tamu yang sedang ada didepan rumahnya.

' _cklek' (pintu dibuka)_

"Siapa ya? Oh~ temannya Shika ya? ( _tersenyum_ )"

"Iya, bu.. Konnichiwa..", Sai membungkuk didepan Ibunya Sai sambil mengucapkan Selamat Siang.

"Ya sudah masuk saja!", Yoshino meyuruh Sai masuk dan Sai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Shikamaru nya mana, oba-san ( _*artinya tante bukan nenek ya_ )?"

"Shika-chan nya lagi mencuci piring, tunggu saja sebentar lagi, kamu mau cemilan? Biar ba-san ambilkan, tunggu ya!"

Yoshino berbicara dengan cepat tanpa menyisakan tempat untuk Sai menjawab pertanyaan maupun pernyataannya, dia bahkan tidak dipersilakan duduk jadi langsung duduk saja tanpa menunggu dipersilakan. Selama menunggu ibunya Shikamaru datang dia melihat keadaan ruang tamu samabil berbicara dalam hati.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Shika itu bisa mencuci piring, aku pikir kalau dirumah dia cuman tiduran atau main shogi saja. Hemm~ sepertinya ibu Shika itu orangnya rapian? Habisnya rumahnya rapi sekali. Eh itukan fotonya ayah Shika, hem~ ( _menatap foto sambil mengingat sesuatu_ )"

"Ini cemilannya, kau suka kue kering? Ini ada kue nastar, kau suka?"

"I-"

"Baguslah."

"( _BDH_ ) Aku kan belum jawab apa-apa?"

"Kamu putih sekali, kamu juga tampan, kenapa kamu pakai baju yang pendek sekali? Apa tidak masuk angin? Untuk apa gulungan besar dibelakang mu itu?"

"( _BDH_ ) Banyak tanya!"

"Kenapa diam?"

"Eh? Terima kasih ba-san, ee~ dari kecil saya memang sudah pakai baju seperti ini. Saya tidak akan masuk angin kok, soalnya saya sudah minum Tolak Angin, Orang pintar kan minum Tolak Angin. Kalau gulungan ini untuk membantu saya melakukan jurus, soalnya jutsu saya berhubungan dengan gambar jadi gulungan kertas ini untuk saya menggambar, gambar apapun yang saya gambar bisa hidup nantinya."

"Wah benarkah? Apa iya benar-benar bisa hidup?"

"I-iya, ba-san. ( _BDH_ ) tadi kan aku sudah bilang, apa dia benar-benar tidak mengenal ku? Apa Shika belum pernah bercerita apapun tentang ku pada ibunya? Benar-benar tidak bisa disebut teman.!"

"Apa kau bisa menunjukkan pada ku?"

"( _BDH_ ) Menyusahkan sekali dia!"

Setelah mengangguk Sai lalu menurunkan gulungannya dan menggambarkan seekor kelinci dan 3 buah kupu-kupu dengan kuasnya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengucapkan

" _Ninpo: Chōjū Giga_ "

"Wahhh!"

Yoshino terpukau melihat kupu-kupu dan kelinci yang melompat-lompat yang keluar dari gulungan kertas milik Sai.

"Terima kasih banyak..", Sai membungkuk lalu menggulung lagi kertasnya, tapi- "

"Eh sudah ya? Kau mau menunjukkannya lagi padaku? ( _tersenyum meminta_ )"

"Eh? ( _BDH_ ) benar-benar merepotkan! Eee ba-san ingin gambar apa lagi memangnya? Nan-"

' _whooo!' (teriakan dari dapur)_

' _prang' (suara piring pecah)_

"Apa itu?", Yoshino berlari kedapur, Sai juga ikut dibelakanggnya.

"Shika-chan?! Kau kenapa hah? Kenapa piringnya bisa pecah?"

"Salahkan kelinci itu kaa-san, jangan salahkan aku! tiba-tiba saja muncul dan melompat kekaki ku. Memangnya datang dari mana kelinci itu? Eh Sai?"

"Eeeee~~ Hay Shikamaru-kun, itu kelinci ku.. maaf ya~~"

"Kau?! ( _memicingkan ma_ ta)"

Sai langsung menghilangkan kelincinya setelah melihat wajah Shikamaru yang berubah masam. Setelah membersihkan pecahan kaca, Yoshino menyuruh Shika pergi saja dengan Sai karena dia bisa mengurus ini sendirian.

"Eh Shikamaru aku ingin bicara tentang Te—"

' _Hup' (Shikamaru menutup mulut Sai)_

"Jangan keras-keras nanti ketahuan! ( _Shikamaru gelagapan_ )"

"Eh ibu mu kan didapur, tidak mungki suara ku kedengeran sampai kedapur, lagian kita kan sudah di ruang tamu."

"Tapi tetap saja! Kalau ketahuan bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau nanti ibu ku berpikir yang macam-macam? Ibu ku itu bawel tau! Kau ingin membuat ku malau ya hah?!", Shika memarahi Sai setelah menariknya keluar rumah.

"( _pasang tampang innocent_ ) Ternyata benar yang dituliskan buku itu, orang berbohong karena tidak ingin malu."

"Hah? ( _bingung_ )"

"Lagipula.. kau tahu darimana aku akan bicara soal Temari? Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa. Jangna-jangan kau benar-benar menyukai Temari ya?", Sai menyelidiki Shika.

"( _salting_ ) ee.. ee.."

"(mengambil buku kecil dan pena) Ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta. (sengaja membacanya dengan keras) Nengok kanan kiri, salting, menggumam tidak jelas, pipi memerah."

"Pipiku tidak merah! ( _teriak tapi masih salting_ )"

"Jadi kau benar-benar jatuh cinta!? ( _membelalakkan mata_ )"

"( _makin salting_ ) eh, eh, aaaa, eeeee, ti-ti-tidak kok! Kau, kau, ka-kau memancing ku ya?! Darimana kau belajar hal-hal begituan hah? Eeee kau, kau, kau... ARGH!"

Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Sai dengan cepat, pipinya sudah benar-benar merah.

"Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta.. ( _mangguk2, geleng2_ ) Buku tadi ternyata memang benar, sangat-sangat benar!"

"Shikamaru! ( _berteriak_ ) kalau kau tidak mau berhenti, aku akan beritahu kau mencintai Temari pada Naruto! Kau tahu Naruto itu bagaimana kan?"

' _skak mat!'_

Sai mengancam Shikamaru denga memanfaatkan Naruto.

"... ( _terdiam_ )"

"Naruto sedang ada di Ichiraku ramen. Sekitar 5 menit kalau berlari dari sini!"

"( _berbalik_ ) Kau mau apa hah?"

Akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah setelah mendengar kata _'Naruto'_. Kalua sampai bocor ke telinga Naruto, bukan hanya sampai ke telinga seluruh Shinobi di Konoha, bisa-bisa sampai seluruh dunia shinobi juga bakal tau. Sai tersenyum kemenangan dalam hati, akhirnya rencananya berjalan sesuai dengan harapan tanpa hambatan berarti.

"( _garuk2 kepala sok polos_ ) hehe.. tidak terlalu besar kok perminataannya. Aku akan memberitahu mu tapi bukan disini, kalau ada yang mendengarnya bisa jadi bahaya, ayo ikut dengan ku!"

"hemm~~ ( _menghembuskan nafas kesal_ ) baiklah!"

Sai mengajak Shika pergi kesuatu tempat, Shika hanya bisa mengikutinya karena jika tidak, Sai akan membongkar rahasianya tentang Temari kepada Naruto. Bahkan sampai sekarang Shika masih takjub, bagaimana bisa Sai mengancamnya dengan ancaman paling mengerikan yang bahkan mengalahkan ancaman Madara saat di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sai mantan anggota Anbu-Ne yang tidak bisa membaca perasaan orang lain bahkan perasaannya sendiri, selalu membaca buku-buku aneh, dan berubah gara-gara perkataan Naruto tentang _'ikatan'_ , kini sudah berani mengancamnya dengan ancaman seperti itu. Apa buku-buku yang dibacanya benar-benar sudah mengubahnya?

-#-

"Begini ya, jika kau mau membantu ku maka aku juga akan membantu mu dan akan merahasiakan rahasia mu dari siapa pun. Bagaimana?", Sai berusaha berkonfrontasi dengan Shika.

"Herggh! ( _menggeram_ ) Ya sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak bisa menolak kan? Ayo cepat kau ingin apa memangnya?.. _mendokusei_!", Shika mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena saking kesalnya.

"Emm.. Aku.. Aku ingin.. Aku ingin kau membantu ku **MENDEKATI INO**!"

"( _menganga_ )"

"Shi-shi-shikamaru?"

"..."

" _(melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Shika)"_

" ' _glek' (meneguk air liur_ )"

"Shi —"

" **APA?!** ", burung-burung beterbangan dan daun-daun berjatuhan karena bom atom telah meledak.

"( _tutup kuping_ ) Yak! Kau kenapa hah? ( _berteriak_ )"

"Sa-sa-sa-sai.. Sa-i.. ( _berbicara terbata-bata_ ) Sai yang tidak punya hati, Sa-sai yang tidak punya perasaan bilang ' _Ingin mendekati Ino'_ ' _mendekati Yamanaka Ino'_ ? ( _terkejut tingkat akut_ )"

"( _membelalakkan mata_ ) Siapa yang kau bilang tidak punya hati hah? Aku ini punya hati tau! ( _sewot_ )"

"( _mulai sadar_ ) _'ehem.. ehem'_ ( _bergaya ala-ala berwibawa_ ) O.K. kau bilang apa tadi? Ingin mendekati Ino? ( _mengerutkan dahi_ )"

"Apa harus ku ulangi?"

"Tapi Sai! Kau, Kau! ( _kembali histeris_ ) Argh! Aku tidak percaya orang seperti mu bisa jatuh cinta!"

"Aku kan juga manusia, masa gak bisa jatuh cinta? Ya bisa lah!"

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Tapi darimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta hah? Dengan Ino lagi! ( _kesal tidak karuan_ )"

"Ku Baca di Buku!"

"HAH? ( _terkejut_ )"

"Iya. Aku cari dibuku ciri-ciri Jatuh Cinta dan aku pikir aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang diindikasikan oleh buku itu. Aku juga merasa melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata saat bertemu Ino, Aku juga melakukan yang kau lakukan, pipi memerah, jantung deg-degan, susah tidur, salting, terus ke-"

"Cukup-cukup! ( _memotong_ ) Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hah? Aku juga tahu rasanya jatuh cinta tau!"

"Cih! Jadi benar dong kau jatuh cinta pada Temari?"

"Eeeee... Argh! Iya! Aku memang mencintainya, aku memang jatuh cinta pada Temari! Puas?", Shika memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Nah kalau begitu kau pasti bisa membantu ku!"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa ku bantu hah? Menyatakan cinta ku sendiri saja aku tidak bisa. Memangnya kau pikir menyatakan cinta itu mudah apa? Selama ini aku hanya bisa menutupinya dari semua orang dan dari dirinya."

" ehem, ehem... ( _pura-pura batuk_ ) Curhat boy? ( _tersenyum mengejek_ )"

' _cring' (Shika men-deathglare Sai)_

"Kalau kau terus mengejek ku, aku pergi!"

"Ok ok.. begini saja, langsung saja ya? Apa kau bisa membantu ku memintakan sebuah misi kepada Nona Hokage yang misinya itu hanya ada aku dan Ino? Hanya kami berdua.", Sai langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Kalau hanya itu kenapa kau tidak memintanya sendiri? Itukan mudah?"

"Kalau aku bisa melakukannya pasti sudah aku lakukan. Aku ini adalah tipe orang yang meskipun sudah tersenyum tapi tetap akan dibenci."

"Ee? Baiklah ( _mengangguk_ ) akan kucoba, tapi memangnya kapan kau mau _'kencan'_ dengan Ino?"

"Ke-kencan? ( _mengerutkan dahi_ )"

"Ia, secara tidak langsung itu malah terlihat seperti kencan."

"Eeee? Aku tidak mengerti. Nanti aku baca dibuku dulu. Kalau bisa sih besok atau lusa, bagaimana?"

"Apa? Besok atau Lusa? Yang benar saja? Memangnya kau sudah tidak bisa memendamnya lagi ya? ( _terkejut_ )"

"Soalnya ku baca dibuku, jika terlalu lama memendam perasaan nanti sakit hati. Sudah dulu ya aku harus siap-siap.. Ja mata, Shikamaru-kun, ku doakan semoga berhasil."

"Cih, dia! ( _menundukkan kepala_ )"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sai pergi dengan menggunakan jutsu Sumigasumi no Jutsu miliknya. Dan begitu juga Shikamaru, dia juga ikut pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Di perjalan pulang Shika yidak henti-hentinya memikirkan perkataan Sai tadi.

' _jika terlalu lama memendam perasaan nanti sakit hati'_

"Rasanya memang menyakitkan! ( _menyentuh dada_ ) Sudah sangat lama, mungkin sudah 4 tahun sejak hari itu."

Keesokan harinya di kantor Hokage.

"Apakah bisa Nona Hokage-sama?"

"Emm... memangnya ada apa? Lagipula kan sekarang sedang tidak ada misi, jadi bagaimana caranya aku ingin memberikan misi?"

"Eeee.. misi bohongan juga tidak apa-apa kok Nona Hokage-sama."

"Memangnya untuk apa sih? Kau tahukan Sai dan Ino itu tidak se-tim, kalaupun ada misi pastilah mereka akan bersama timnya masing-masing."

"Aduh bagaimana ya.. Begini Nona Hokage-sama, jika Nona Hokage-sama mau membantu, itu artinya masa depan Sai, Ino, dan saya terselamatkan", Shika berusaha sekerasa yang ia bisa untuk meyakinkan Tsunade.

"Tapi tetap saja aku harus tahu alasannya. Jika kau tidak memberitahu ku alasannya, aku tidak akan memberikan misi itu walaupun hanya misi bohongan!", Tsunade berbicara dengan sok tegas dan sedikit ancaman.

"( _BDH_ ) bagaimana ini? Kalau aku beri tahu, Sai pasti akan marah, tapi kalau gagal juga, dia pasti akan lebih marah lagi, bisa-bisa terbongkar rahasia ku ke mulut ember Naruto-dattebayo itu. Ya sudahlah, daripada gagal lebih baik aku beri tahu saja. Maaf Sai! Ini untuk kebaikan mu juga kok... Jadi begini Nona Hokage-sama—"

Setelah beberapa lama membujuk Tsunade Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil, Tsunade akhirnya mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Baiklah, panggil Sai dan Ino kemari!", Tsunade memerintahkan Shika untuk membawa Sai & Ino ke hadapannya.

"Siap!", Shika keluar dari kantor Hokage dengan senyuman terlukis dari wajahnya, akhirnya dia terbebas dari Naruto bocor itu!

-#-

"Sai, kau dipanggil Nona Hokage ke kantornya!"

"Eh? Benarkah? ( _mata berbinar_ ) Jadi berhasil? ( _tersenyum bahagia_ )"

"Emm.. ( _menggumam_ ) sekarang terserah kau, berhasil atau tidaknya rencana ini, itu terserah kau!"

"Baiklah! Arigatou Shikamaru-kun..."

-#-

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau menjalankan misi ini? Menurut ku ini bukan misi yang sulit, kalian hanya harus mengambil gulungan yang dikirimkan oleh seorang mata-mata di hutan. Itu bukanlah hal sulit, iyakan?"

"Emm.. tapi kenapa aku di tugaskan bersama Sai? Bukannya dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji? Mereka kan rekan setim ku?", Ino merasa canggung karena tidak begitu mengenal Sai.

"Jadi kau menolak perintah dari Hokage?", Tsunade menyentuh topi hokagenya sendiri untuk membuat Ino takut.

"( _BDH_ ) Tsunade-sama ternyata tidak hanya seksi ( _*hwekk, seksi apanya_ ) tapi juga pintar bersila lidah _(*kalau itu setuju_ )", Sai tersenyum dalam hatinya, lagi.

"Eh tidak-tidak kok Tsunade-sama, a-a-aku mau kok, eee tapi, apa Sai-nya mau?", Ino menoleh kearah Sai.

"Eeeee.. ( _gelagapan+salting_ ) a-aku, aku mau kok ( _pipi merah_ )", ( _*ciyeee Sai pake 'aku-kamu' segala, kenapa gak pake 'ulun-pian' aja sekalian?)._

"Ya sudah, Pergi sana!", Tsunade mengusir mereka dengan kejam.

"( _BDH_ ) daripada seorang hokage Tsunade-sama lebih seperti Ibu tiri yang kejam.", _(*AKU SETUJU SAI!_ )

"( _BDH_ ) Bagaimana ini? Aku kan tidak terlalu mengenalnya.", Ino tampak gugup karena dipasangkan dengan Sai dan bukannya Shika atau Chouji.

"( _BDH_ ) Aduhh~~ Jantung ku rasanya mau copot! Ino kau itu, kau, Kau cantik sekali...!", _(*Oh my god! Sai kasmaran_ _)_

Diperjalanan menuju tempat tujuan.

"( _salting_ ) eee.. Nama ku Sai.. kau?"

"( _menengok dengan gugup_ ) eee,, aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu nama ku?"

"Eh? ( _gugup_ ) i-i-iya sudah memang hanya membuka pembicaran topik saja.", karena saking gugupnya dia samapai tidak bisa menyusun kata-katanya yang sesuai dengan kaidah Kamus Besar Bahasa Shinobi.

"Eoh be-be-begitu ya? E-em ( _mengangguk_ ). ( _BDH_ ) Sepertinya dia orang yang gugupan", _(*itu bukan gugupan Ino, itu namanya salting)_

"( _tersenyum tiba-tiba kearah Ino_ )"

"Eh? (t _erkejut_ ) ke-ke-kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?", Ino jadi ketakutan sendiri dengan tingkah anehnya Sai.

"Eh? Kenapa? Salah ya kalau tersenyum? Aku pikir bisa membuat mu lebih nyaman saat berjalan dengan ku. Kita kan tidak terlalu mengenal sebelumnya."

"O-o-oh begitu ya? Hm ( _tersenyum_ )", Ino pun ikut tersenyum kearah Sai dan langsung membuat Sai salting sampai pipinya memerah seperti tomatnya Sasuke.

"( _BDH_ ) Ino tersenyum pada ku. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!", Sai menundukkan wajahnya saking malunya.

"Kenapa kau menunduk? Tidak usah malu gitu lagi, kita kan sudah saling kenal juga sebelumnya, meskipun tidak bertemu setiap hari, tapi aku sering melihat mu jalan bersama Naruto-kun. Aku yakin kau baik seperti Naruto-kun."

"I-i-iya... hihi..( _garu-garu kepala_ )"

Akhirnya mereka mulai akrab dan tidak berhenti berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan. Hawa canggung mulai memudar dan sekarang dipenuhi gelak tawa dan candaan. Sai tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini selain saat di dekat Naruto, ia benar-benar merasa seperti, seperti, Sai yang lain.

...TO BE CONTINUE...


End file.
